


[Podfic] Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

by randomicicle



Category: Jin Akanishi (J-pop), KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Bullying, Gen, Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame just has to get through his last year of middle school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Puts Baby in a Corner](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8516) by soundczech. 



> Happy [Podfic Awareness Week](http://pod-aware.livejournal.com/1552.html) :")!
> 
> Thank you to soundczech for letting me podfic this!
> 
> Music: _Jeunesse lève-toi_ , by Saez.

  
[(c) base banner](http://littlecigars.livejournal.com/). cover under construction.

**Duration** : 42:06  


**MF** : [.mp3 audio file, 38.55 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?dwxt2lkuvxcp0ol)


End file.
